


Kinktober 2020

by devrait (inconsequentia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Mermaids, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Public Sex, Public Use, Somnophilia, Trans Character, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, trans porn written by trans authors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsequentia/pseuds/devrait
Summary: My attempt at kinktober 2020 let's see how far this goes
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Day one: Handjob

**Author's Note:**

> I just chose one promptlist i found that I liked. Credits to [@ellobean](https://twitter.com/ellobean/status/1311394011114954757/photo/1) on twitter.

Handjob

He knew it wasn’t polite or even morally pure, but he couldn’t help but slide his hand further up his boyfriend’s thigh as they sat in the semi-crowded movie theater.

“Can I?” He whispered to him, moving his palm back and forth over his boyfriend’s upper thigh. He couldn’t tell in the dark room, but knowing his boyfriend, he was probably blushing.

“mm,” his boyfriend nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. He could tell it was a front, though, from the tenseness of his thigh muscles and, as he brought his hand up farther, the hardness of his dick.

He started by just caressing his dick over his gym shorts, just teasing at first. He started to add more pressure and direction as he felt him getting harder. He wasn’t surprised to find that his boyfriend was going commando; he probably wasn’t even surprised he had initiated something in the movie theater. They both knew they shared an affinity for public sex.

After a few more strokes, he slid his hand under the waistline of his shorts. As he stroked his cock, he watched his boyfriend’s face in the low light from the screen. His eyes were still resolutely locked on the movie in front of them, but he could tell his boyfriend wasn’t unaffected. His eyes were unfocused and his face would twitch every time he would stroke over the head with his thumb.

He was glad neither of them was extraordinarily dedicated to seeing this movie because he wasn’t interested in hearing his boyfriend complain about missing a movie that he consented to be distracted during.

He could feel his dick twitching as he sped up his hand some. His boyfriend’s hands were tightly clenching the armrests of the seat he was in.

He couldn’t help but smirk as his boyfriend worked hard to keep from thrusting into the movements of his hand or disturbing anyone else in the theater. He was getting close to the edge if his carefully outwardly moderated breath’s speed was any indication.

When he came, He made sure to catch as much as he could in his hand rather than letting it seep into his shorts; he was nice like that, and he had tissues in his pocket because of allergies.

He glanced over at his boyfriend as he wiped off his hand as best he could with his current resources. He was cutely fucked out and obviously wouldn't comprehend much more of the movie’s plot at this rate. That was fine by him.


	2. Day two: Lingerie

Lingerie

They were wearing their nicest lacey panties and they were feeling good about themself and their partner tied up on the bed. They were perfectly dolled up for themself and their partner couldn't even see to appreciate them, but it was okay. Tonight ze was just for their own entertainment.

Ze was cute, all tied to the headboard, wearing a shirt, a blindfold, and nothing else. They could tell ze was trying to be good and stay still, but ze was also visibly clenching their thighs rhythmically. 

Tsk.

They picked up a crop and whipped it against the bed next to zem. Ze immediately froze, knowing ze was caught.

“You really should know better,” they mused, “tonight isn’t for your pleasure.”

At least ze knew better than to talk unless it was a safeword.

They moved to part zer thighs, and as soon as they touched zer skin, ze flinched a bit in shock. A blindfold is a double-edged sword. It encourages a deeper headspace, but it also meant there was no way to anticipate touch.

When they spread zer thighs, ze kept zer legs apart obediently. Good。

When they brought the crop down on zer cunt, it wasn’t extraordinarily hard, but you wouldn’t know it from the way ze yelped.

They continued to hit zer cunt and thighs, not too hard but not gently either, turning the skin a pretty shade of red. When they tired of that, they stopped to just admire their work. Such a nice plaything, panting and flushed. 

They caressed zer labia and upper thighs with the crop just to watch zem squirm a little. 

“I bet you wish you could see me” they mused. They had really outdone themself today. Their bright yellow panties and matching bralette were a stunning contrast with their dark skin, and their make-up was impeccable. That isn’t to say that they were ever anything less than beautiful, lingerie and makeup or not, but they were an artistic masterpiece at the moment. 

They walked around the bed to a drawer and pulled out a vibrator, turned it on, and placed it against their partner’s clit.

“Close your thighs and hold that there,” they ordered. Ze obeyed immediately. They were going to let zem overstimulate zerself as they took some selfies to show zem after they’ve thoroughly ruined their look. They knew ze would appreciate it.

Looking back at their partner, they could feel themself getting hard. Ze was an absolute mess. They could see zer thighs were wet, and their legs were shaking, but ze continued to keep their thighs closed and tight, keeping the vibrator against zer most sensitive parts. Overwhelming zerself just for their pleasure.

“You’re doing so well for me,” they praised.

Ze smiled as if that made it all worth it. It probably did. Time for them to indulge some.


	3. Day three: exhibitionism/voyeurism

Exhibitionism/ voyeurism

It was decently known around certain circles that this bar was practically just a sex club. The owners had embraced the reputation easily enough as it formed, and they had made an effort to keep things safeish. They kept the premises decently clean and would step in if someone made a big fuss, but overall it was just a rowdy sex-filled free for all.

This is exactly what Kye was looking for tonight as he walked in the door, greeting the regulars he knew. He wanted to be fucked, admired, and treated like an object, and the hungry bastards that frequented the bar were the perfect candidates to fulfill his desires.

The first thing he did was order a few shots, on the house because Lachlan, the owner of the bar, knew quite well the impact his visits had on her revenue stream. He was generally plenty loose and relaxed, but it was good to be a bit out of his head already depending on what kind of guy went first.

When he started to strip down, a few of the people in the bar wolf-whistled or cheered. It sent a spark down Kye’s spine and inspired him to do more of a striptease to entertain them. 

Once he was fully nude, he left his clothes in a cubby under the bar and laid over one of the tables in the center of the room, chest up, and put on a blindfold and an o-ring gag. Ready for business.

It was barely a few seconds before the first man walked up. He wasted little time in taking off his pants and yanking Kye’s legs open.

“Damn, you’re already so wet for this, you slut,” he groaned, shoving a finger into Ky’s cunt fast and hard, hurting some. Kye’s legs twitched at the pleasure-pain, but they didn’t close; he was well accustomed to maintaining a pose in the face of harsh sensations.

“The whore comes here at least once a week to get his hole filled,” Kye heard one of the regulars, a butch lesbian who was well known among the patrons for leaving any girls who came to the bar in a daze when they left, call out, “doesn’t need much prep.”

“Is that right?” the man between Kye’s legs wondered and shoved another finger in sharply.

When Kye didn’t respond immediately, he brought a hand down hard on his inner thigh. 

“Answer me, slut. Is what fey said right?” He shoved another finger inside, “Can I just go right to fucking you? You’re just so desperate for it?”

Kye tried to whine in affirmation, and that seemed like enough to the man as he pulled his fingers out and shoved his cock in in their place. He was far from the biggest Kye’s ever had, but it was a nice start for the night, and he really hadn’t prepped him much so it was a good stretch.

Kye whined as the man started a bruising pace, pulling out half off his probably six or seven inch dick before violently thrusting it back in. Just like Kye wanted.

“You really are a whore,” The man panted, “you’re just gushing over being used by a stranger in a bar while everyone just stares at you.”

“uh-huh,” Kyr tried to articulate despite the gag.

Just then, another person stepped up, a woman this time.

“Mind if I take his mouth,” She asked the man as he continued to pound Kye’s cunt. 

“I don't care, I’m almost done anyway”

She hummed her agreement and pulled his head over so it hung off the side of the table, forcing the man between his legs to adjust some, but he seemed too lost in rutting into Kye to care much.

When she pulled up her skirt, she was wearing relatively modest cotton panties with a noticeable bulge in them. She simply pulled them down her thighs enough to release her dick and shoved inside Kye’s mouth.

“Ah that’s nice,” She sighed as she slid gradually to Kye’s throat and began to leisurely fuck his mouth. “What a cute little cocksleeve we have here.”

Kye moaned in appreciation of the praise and she seemed to like the sensation as her hips jerked some in contrast to her otherwise slow and steady rhythm.

Kye was stuffed very well, relishing in the contrast between the casual use of his throat and the desperate fucking his pussy was receiving, losing himself in the sensation of being used thoroughly.

The man fucking his cunt grunted as he rammed himself inside one last time and remained there to unload his cum into Kye’s hole; Kye groaned at the feeling.

The man pulled out after a few seconds to catch his breath. “Nice cunt you got there, cumdump,” he said as he pulled out and gave Kye a farewell slap on the ass. 

Another man was there as soon as he left, ready to take his place, thrusting in without warning. 

The woman using his throat sped up some before pulling out and coming on his face. “You’ve got a very talented mouth,” she praised, “mind if I take a picture, my fiance would love to see this. 

Kye nodded as best he could, and he heard the false noise of a phone camera not on silent before he heard her walk away. 

As the next person came up to his head and forced his mouth against a labia, he knew tonight was going to be good, and things were just getting started.

He must’ve passed out cause he awoke to the co-owner of the bar, Esme, shaking his hip as they used his sore front hole.

The only other person currently using him was a dude leisurely using his hand to jack off. His dick seemed to be in the process of deciding whether the alcohol was going to conquer his erection, and the liquor seemed to be winning the argument.

“Hey, Kye,” Emse prompted, seeing that he was stirring some from his not quite sleep, “it’s almost 3, dude. We’re closing up. You should probably use the shower in the back room.” They gently pulled the blindfold off his head. His gag was gone already, but he trusted Lachlan and Esme to keep his belongings safe enough.

Kye’s throat didn't feel up to speaking yet, and Esme seemed to understand as they simply allowed him to wake up as they thrust a last few times before coming while Kye worked on waking up. 

“I’m gonna make sure this guy gets a taxi,” Emse dismisses, hauling the now fully flaccid man to his feet, leaving Kye to get up and go clean himself up. He was aching and sore in all the right places, and a few of the wrong ones, but it was nothing a good stretch can’t fix. It was a good night overall.


	4. Day four: Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in a world with people who are available for anyone to have sex with at any time. In this, it only goes so far as dubious consent due to somnophilia, but if you're not comfortable with the implications, steer clear of this chapter.

Darin wasn’t usually one to partake in random sex, even though it was permitted with anyone marked for availability, but today he was kind of horny, and the cumdump across the train was asleep with his legs tantalizingly spread. His pussy was just barely visible; the large hoodie he was wearing prevented Darin from seeing the top half and leaving the rest in shadow. It didn’t look like he had been used recently enough to have cum in him already. 

Darin got up from his seat, leaving it to another pair of people having sex in the semi-crowded subway car. He spent a moment admiring the way the available person’s cock slid in and out of the woman’s ass before making his way to the other side of the car where his prize lay.

He didn't take much time to prepare, knowing that available people are generally either constantly prepared, or they preferred the stretch. He simply rucked up his hoodie, spread his legs enough to fit between them, and slid into his waiting pussy. It was nice and tight and Darin immediately began to thrust into the limp, sleeping body. 

It didn’t take long in the wet cunt until he was getting close and shuddering as he unloaded in the still sleeping available man. When he was done, he simply pulled out and wiped his dick off on the other man’s hoodie and tucked it back into his boxer-briefs and zipped up his pants. This was a pretty good start to his morning.

\---------

Jem woke up just before his stop, luckily. He knows he’s taking this trip enough times to generally wake up in time if he ever falls asleep, but he still tries not to.

When he got up from his seat to get off the subway, he realized someone must have fucked him while he was sleeping. Nice. That would prepare him nicely for the day and he liked the feeling of cum dripping down his legs anyway. 

Exiting the station, a couple of people groped his ass or chest making him preen at the affection. 

He was only halfway to his job when a man running a fish stall called him over. Jem obediently made his way over to him.

“Hi, how do you want me,” He asked.

“Can you lay back on this table?” The merchant replied, gesturing to a relatively clean table around waist height near the front of the stall. 

“Sure, but I do have my job so you can’t keep me all day.” The man just hummed in response as he cut the head off of a fish.

Jem clambered onto the table and pulled his hoodie up to his chest, legs spread. He wasn’t left waiting too long as the man pulled his apron to the side and pushed his waistband below his balls and began to push in.

As much as Jem had appreciated waking up to evidence of his use while sleeping, he did prefer getting to experience sex. The man had an average-sized dick, and he didn’t seem to be chasing anything but his own pleasure, but Jem was having a good time anyway.

Occasionally customers would come over to check out the man’s wares. He actually conducted a couple of sales while continuing to fuck Jem. He was clearly talented at his job and well versed in it. 

One customer decided to use his mouth on the other side of the table and pulled her long flowing skirt up to straddle his mouth. She was tall enough, she wasn’t even inconvenienced by the table’s height.

Jem had a good time licking the woman’s cunt and clit and being fucked, but all good times had to end. The fish vendor came first and graciously allowed the woman to continue to use the table to ride Jem’s face until she came.

Jem had to leave, but he thanked them both as he left and wiped the woman's juices off his face with the hem of his hoodie.

When Jem made it work, he took the time to suck off the person in the elevator who seemed to want it before heading to his space in the office.

He set himself up in his section of the open-plan office and waited for someone to come over to use him. The division leader was the first person to arrive. They were the type to arrive early, finish their work, and leave, rather than spacing it out or arriving later. They generally used him for a quick fuck in the morning and sometimes before they leave.

“Hey, Jem, I had an idea,” They greeted him. This could be either very good or very bad, knowing them. 

“What’s up?” He responded diplomatically.

“I got this sleeping drug that will keep you out until you leave tonight. I thought you might be interested,” Yeah that and their crush in the office enjoyed somno and cnc and would appreciate getting to use him like that.

“Totally not cause of Aayan right?” He rolled his eyes, “Don’t get me wrong I’m interested, but you’re so transparent.”

“Shut up.” Jem laughed.

“Give it here.”

\--------

When Aayan got to the office, he was surprised to see the office’s available person asleep on his padded platform. He usually wasn’t the type to fall asleep at the office. There wasn’t any rule against it, but Aayan thought he preferred to experience the fucking throughout the day. 

He wasn’t complaining either way, so he quickly dropped a load in his lax pussy and went to his desk.

While having lunch with Nadia, the division leader, he brought it up.

“Earlier I saw Jem was passed out or sleeping. Have you talked to him today? He doesn’t usually sleep here, is he getting sick or something?”

“Nah,” They replied, “I gave them a sleeping pill. It’ll last until they leave at the end of the day.”

“That’s really hot. I might have to take some time after I finish my work before I go home to take advantage of that.”

“I might join you,” Nadia offered. Aayan wasn’t sure if Nadia was flirting, but he wasn’t averse to it.

After they’d both finished their work, they made their way over to Jem’s area to find him still fully unconscious. Good.

They ended up with Aayan aggressively fucking Jem’s throat while Nadia fucked his cunt, straddling one leg and holding the other one straight up in a kind of half split. They had chosen to strip fully naked to indulge in Jem’s limp, unresponsive body. 

Aayan reached a hand out, questioningly towards Nadia’s chest and they nodded their consent. He began to grope and stroke their breasts and pinch their dark nipples much more gently than he was forcing his dick into Jem’s throat. 

Nadia moaned and thrust their chest out in response to Aayan’s ministrations. 

“Can I kiss you,” They dared to ask.

In response Aayan leaned in and softly pressed his lips against theirs, keeping his hands kneading at their tits.

Nadia moaned into the kiss and their hips stuttered some as they wrecked Jem’s cunt. They reached around the slack leg over their shoulder to wrap their hands in Aayans thick, curly, black hair.

They continued to violate Jem’s holes as they tenderly explored each other’s bodies.


	5. Day five: morning

morning

Ephraim was woken up by the feeling of something hot on his dick. He nuzzled further into the warm body he was curled around and lazily ground his hips into the gap between his bedmate’s legs.

“Mmm, good morning,” He muttered, luxuriating in the feeling of smooth skin pressed along his front and slick heat along his dick.

“C’mon, hurry up and fuck me, please?” Nazim, his partner whined, pressing back against him. 

Ephraim hummed contemplatively, “I don't know, Naz, should I? You want my dick inside you?”

“Yeah, and you better hurry up and put it in before I go see if Inayah is more willing to rail me.” They taunted, beginning to pull away. 

“Nooo,” Ephraim protested, pulling his partner back against him, “I’ll fuck you, babe.”

“Then do it,” they thrust their hips back against him needily.

Ephraim pretended to take time to consider it just to tease them. He waited until Nazim was about to pull away again before flipping them onto their front and pinning their hands against the bed.

“Is this what you were asking for?” He taunted, rolling his hips so his dick slid along their pussy lips and teased at their clit. 

“More,” They gasped out breathlessly, going slack in his grip.

Ephraim had to let go of their arms in order to situate himself properly, but he squeezed their wrists first to indicate that he wanted them to keep their arms where he placed them.

He spread their legs apart as far as he could without making it uncomfortable for them, in awe as always at his partner’s beautiful cunt. It was already slick with anticipation of his touch and he could see the minute movements of their entrance just waiting for his attention.

He ran a finger through the slick and passed it across their cute little clit just to hear them gasp at the teasing touch. “Don’t worry, love, you’ll get your morning dicking.”

This made Nazim laugh as Ephraim moved to line his dick up with their pussy. They stopped laughing to gasp at the intrusion. 

He took his time, letting his dick gradually stretch them out and adjust to the feeling. It was hard to keep his hips still and slow, but he wasn’t uncontrolled. He let out a shaky breath once he was fully inside.

He tried to give Nazim a moment to adjust, but it wasn’t long before they were pressing back against them impatiently. 

“I might not last long,” He warned, “I just got up and you feel amazing as ever.”

They snickered, “flattery will get you everywhere. It’s okay, I won't hold it against you as long as you make the best of however long you last in my apparently fantastic pussy.”

Ephraim chose to ignore the cheeky person under him in exchange for beginning to thrust in and out, starting a moderately fast but deep pace.

He really didn’t last very long before he was gasping through an organism, releasing their cum deep inside them.

“Wow, you were right about that. I guess I will have to get Inayah to fuck me. She won’t complain though, I’m sure,” They teased him, rolling over and spreading their legs, showing off their freshly fucked hole.

“Shut up. Want me to at least get you off before I go make breakfast?” He moved to sit between their open legs and caress their inner thighs, spreading their labia with his thumbs to watch his cum begin to seep out. He cursed refractory periods under his breath. 

Nazim pressed into his hands, “Inayah’s probably on her way, but I wouldn’t say no to you fingering me some till she gets here.”

Not waiting for another invitation, Ephraim slid two fingers into their messy hole. It was damp all around the opening and leaking his cum. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out, curling them to try to hit their G-spot.

He put a thumb to their clit and massaged gently. They had their eyes closed at this point and kept trying to thrust their hips further against Ephraim’s hand.

After a short while of finger banging his partner, watching the slick and come drip out of him, their bedroom door opened.

“Did one or both of you wake up horny?” Inayah asked as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed to watch.

“I woke up horny cause they woke me up by practically riding me.” He pulled his fingers out of Nazim and began to stand up to get ready to make breakfast. He was hoping to try another vegan pancake mix today. They hadn’t had much luck yet, but he was all in to support his partners’ diets.

Nazim glared at him through lidded eyes for stopping but was quickly placated by Anayah’s hands on him.

“It does kind of seem like his plan backfired a bit,” Anayah observed with good humor.

“Shut up, you’re both awful. Waking up to sex does not a long fuck make.” 

“At least E has the benefit of letting me last longer than you,” 

He wasn’t even going to respond to that. She had also basically ended the conversation by burying her head between Nazim’s thighs. 

Ephraim took a few minutes to admire his partners before leaving to go to the kitchen to battle the nightmare vegan pancake recipe he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know I didn't mention it much but please let me know if I misrepresented how estrogen works, I know a lot less about it)


	6. day six: Xenophilia

Xeno/teratophilia  
Kody was buzzing with excitement as he walked into work. It was his day to go into the mermaid tanks, and he had been given permission to have sex with them if he didn't force them like he would ever. He understands why the manager had to issue the warning after that asshole, Todd, had to be fired and fined for harassing some of the selkies, but he had a spotless record with the rehabilitative aquarium’s residents.

Kody knew some people would kill for his job; he works in one of the few sentient-only rehab centers for aquatic species in the country and the only one that permits interspecies relationships. There were of course stringent oversight protocols to ensure uncoerced consent, but that was rarely an issue. There was nothing keeping any of the patients here, they have other options, and the board has extensive motivation to maintain the positive reputation of the facility. 

The pay is arguably not as good as it could be if Kody had chosen to take the job offer at the one off the east coast, but he was barely in this for money. He couldn’t ignore it, but he’s got priorities.

“Someone’s looking excited,” the security guard comments, “you find a winning lottery ticket or something?”

Kody laughed politely, “Nah, man, it’s just my day in the tank.”

The security guard nods in understanding, “Right on, dude. Have fun.”

Kody grinned at him, only partially falsely; he was in a good enough mood to put more effort into pointless social graces. It took an extra awkward second of silence for him to get the scanner to accept his card, but he was swiftly on his way to the locker rooms to get ready.

After he changed into his swim trunks and lightweight scuba gear, he made his way right to the mermaid tanks. One of the longer-term patients who often liked to have sex with him when he was in the mermaid tank, whose humanly pronounceable name was candy, swam right up to him, anticipating the day’s activities.

He chirred and signed a greeting that Kody returned gleefully.

Don’t worry we’ll get there. You know I have to tend to all of your injuries and exercises first. He signed.

Candy pouted and stuck his long tongue out at him in one of his favorite human expressions. Lame, he signed before swimming away.

It took only a few hours until Kody had helped all of their current mermaid patrons through their physical therapy exercises that needed help that day. When he was finished, he swam over to where candy was playing with one of the underwater compatible video gaming systems.

He chose to drift over to embrace him from behind, hooking his head over the mermaid’s shoulder. He knew better than to tear the green-scaled man when he was playing something, instead, he simply pushed his boardshorts down to begin rutting against his tail from behind.

The feeling of scales against his dick felt novel every time. They were smooth yet textured just enough to provide a unique kind of friction. Candy’s tail was warmer than the water but cooler than an average human’s skin.

By the time that Candy finished whatever objective or mission he was working on, Kody was already relatively worked up, hard and leaking pre into the water.

Candy whipped around to face him as soon as he sorted all of his gaming tech away. Teasing bitch, his hands sliced through the water.

He wasn’t able to sign anything else because, with a powerful thrust of his tail, Candy whipped around inhumanly fast and grabbed at Kody’s hips. His phallus was already protruding from his tail, tapered and slightly translucent.

Pulling Kody against his front, he allowed himself to thrust against him, rutting their cocks together to take off enough of the edge he’d acquired from Kody’s wanton grinding against him. After regaining a modicum of control over his horned up brain, he spun him around and pushed them over to the glass wall to push him up against it, face first.

Kody, reveling in the manhandling he was receiving, groaned into his respirator at the feeling of Candy groping at his ass and testing the preparedness of his hole and the finger thrusting up to the webbed part at his first knuckle at the realization that he was already clean, open and slicked up with environmentally friendly, plant-based, waterproof lube.

Candy, completely expectedly, didn’t wait long after finding that he was already stretched out, and began to press into his tight asshole. The gradual widening of his dick as he ground gradually further in in minute thrusts wasn’t extreme, but his length more than made up for it in Kody’s eyes.

Candy was barely fully hilted when another mermaid, Grace, made faer way over, also interested. 

Can I take his dick? fae signed, receiving nods from both.

It took a little bit of maneuvering, but fae made faer way between Kody and the glass. Fae didn’t seem to mind the fact that Kody was a bit too preoccupied with the dick slowly speeding up in its thrusts, and instead simply maneuvered faerself so that his dick would rub between faer folds to begin to stimulate faer.

Kody’s head ended up resting against faer shoulder, face pressed into faer neck, hands on faer hips, jerking his hips between the heating up caress of Grace’s slit and the aggressive thrusts of Candy at his back.

Once fae felt sufficiently warmed up and slick, Grace reached a hand down and directed the doctor’s dick to faer entrance. The movement from Candy behind them forces his dick inside faer quickly. Kody shudders at the increase in stimulation from both sides.

Once Candy finished inside him, it wasn’t long before another mermaid took his place. It was the same for Grace. Not all of the mermaids chose to indulge in his body, but many of the ones who decided not to still came over to admire his exotic legs and grope him. He wasn’t released until he had to refill his air supply, and even then, it wasn’t for long.

Once everyone had taken their fill and he was satisfied, he signed goodbye and left the tank. He was exhausted as he drove home, but in the best way.


	7. Day seven: glory hole

He had been a bit confused when his master told him to dress down and get in the car as soon as he got home on friday, but he hadn’t questioned their order. They were wearing the gloves that they used to indicate they were starting a scene, and he couldn’t think of a reason not to. He was tired from work sure, but as long as he didn’t have to expend too much physical or emotional energy, he was looking forward to whatever they had planned.

When they arrived at the local BDSM club, though, he began to work some. He wasn’t concerned to the point of safewording or even calling yellow, but he knew he wasn’t in for something relaxing with just their friends. 

Once they made it into the building and checked in, his master brought him immediately to the bathrooms in the back. They weren’t exactly off-limits, but people didn’t often use them for anything but cleaning themselves up or their intended purpose. Why fuck in the bathroom when there’s nothing stopping you from fucking in the main room.

Their master hooked up some kind of convoluted set up that he wasn’t going to begin to understand that set him up basically spread eagle with the door. He realized what was happening when they slid his flaccid dick through a hole in the stall door.

“Do you know why we’re here tonight?” His master inquired.

He shook his head no.

“Do you remember on Sunday when you came early and without permission,” He winced and nodded again, “Well I promised you I would punish you for that, put it in the past and all that, so now here we are. Your punishment.”

He shuddered, wondering what else was to come. His master was too creative for his only punishment to be a stranger taking his dick. 

“The part that makes it a punishment,” and the other shoe was dropping, “is that I’m going to give you some meds- don't worry they’re safe and of course you can call red at any time and I know how to deal with that- that will keep you hard and able to cum all night. If you want to come, you’re going to come.”

They pressed up against his back, “If I do leave, I will tell you and you have to voice your assent first. I might go out and find you a nice free sub interested in sucking down your filthy cock if things slow down too much.”

He wasn’t sure if he was nervous or excited at the prospect.

His master held the pill to his lips and provided him some water to wash it down. They didn’t have to wait long before someone entered the bathroom.

“Free dick in a stall?” They read. Apparently, his master had put up a sign so unsuspecting patrons wouldn’t use the stall his dick occupied. “I’m a lesbian so I don't have much experience with dicks, much less male ones, but it might be fun to look at. That okay?”

His master, sitting on the toilet that they had covered with a towel responded, “Sure, he’s there for anyone’s amusement.”

He felt a hand on his already straining dick. “Smaller than my ex’s, but not bad. She could use it well.” They mused, “Is he okay with degradation, they asked his master.

“Go ahead.”

“Just desperate and leaking for someone to touch your prick, aren't you,” They flicked at his head and he winced in the restraints, “Owner not satisfied enough with you, had to leave you to random people in the bathroom of a sex club to get drained? Kind of pathetic if you ask me.”

He normally wasn’t one for degradation, but his job was just to be entertainment for whoever wanted to interact with him.

They didn’t do much with him, simply slapped his cock around a little, oozing the poison coated words that did nothing to penetrate the medicated, aroused haze he was in. He was close to his first orgasm of the night, despite their disinterest in him other than a mild amusement to belittle and mock, but they left shortly after, complementing his master on their choice in toys and saying they’d send in someone more inclined to “milk that pathetic cock for you.”

They apparently made good on their promise, because in the next couple minutes, someone walked in and beelined for the stall currently occupied by just his dick and he had his mouth on his dick as soon as he made it inside.

Already on edge as it was, he came quickly after being subjected to a hot throat around his neglected dick.

“That was fast,” The new visitor rambled, sounding like a kid given a bag of sugar and coffee candies and no restrictions, “Your cum nozzle has a hair-trigger I guess,” Cum nozzle as a first, but to each their own he guessed. “Can he get hard again? Can I have another go?”

“Whatever you want, dude,” his master cut him off, “He should be getting hard again soon. Take what you need and then some.”

He could feel the man’s smile against his gradually rehardening penis, this was sure to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there wasn't much for this and the ending is a bit of a cliff hanger. Might continue this at some point idk. And for the record, I wasn't implying that lesbians have sex with men, they were only interested in the degradation aspect of it.


End file.
